


Paris in the Spring

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Meeting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Paris, April 1944. Blip drags Mike to a club to finally have a little fun in their down time during the war. Ginny comes out with Evelyn, insisting she'll only stay for one night. Everything changes when two reluctant strangers lock eyes at the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I love a good period fic. If I could, I'd write nothing but tbh. This is my favorite period to write for, the 70s being a close second

Mike plopped on Blip’s bunk, watching his best friend examine his freshly shaved face in the mirror. He smirked, shook his head. “You’re the same kind of ugly. Let’s go, Sanders.”

Blip smirked, giving his beard a brush. “Not everybody let themselves go like you.”

Mike snorted, rubbed his stubbly chin. “Ladies love the five o’clock shadow.”

“Prostitutes love anything that pays so I don’t think you can count their opinions, Lawson.” Finally satisfied, he turned away from the mirror. “Alright. We can go.”

They left Blip’s barracks, headed for the little jazz club a few blocks over that Blip had been in almost every night, finally convincing Mike to come along on a Friday night. The loud music made Mike smile as they entered. He followed Blip to the bar, ordered a beer to match his friend’s.

“I’ll have two gin rickeys on him,” a woman added and Mike leaned around Blip to see her as Blip turned to smile.

“I can’t buy just buy drinks for beautiful women. My girlfriend’s awful jealous,” he teased.

The woman laughed, flashing a row of perfect white teeth. “I doubt she wants any trouble with the likes of me.”

Blip laughed, looping an arm around her waist then turning to Mike. “Evy this is Mike. Mike this is the future Mrs. Blip Sanders.”

“You have my condolences,” Mike replied with a smile as he shook her hand.

“I’m just biding my time until I meet a rich French man,” she joked, bumping Blip with her hip, then looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Oh, there’s Ginny. Ginny!”

Mike turned to see the woman she was beckoning and his eyes widened as she smiled at spotting her friend. She wore a wine-colored dress, the halter neckline of which dipped low enough to make Mike’s ears red as his eyes passed over it down to the flared skirt that stopped below her knees. He was still staring when she reached them, teasing, “I don’t see how you’re breathing in a dress so tight.”

“You better not breathe too hard or you’ll end up showing more than your backwoods roots,” Evelyn replied, wrinkling her nose.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “As if _Georgia_ is the epitome of sophistication.”

Mike found his tongue, told her, “I think you look beautiful.”

She turned her shining brown eyes on him, smiled shyly. “Thank you.”

Evelyn smiled. “You’ll have to forgive Ginny. She left her manners in Mobile.”

Ginny shot her friend a look then turned her eyes back on him, extending a slender hand. “Hi. I’m Ginny Baker, a former friend of Evelyn’s. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Captain Mike Lawson. The pleasure’s all mine,” he replied then looked at Blip with a brief frown. “You’ll have to excuse my clothes. Blip didn’t tell me we’d be meeting the most beautiful women in Paris.”

Her smile widened, her eyes dropping to his muddy green t-shirt and cargo pants. “I think you look alright, although we could both use better best friends.”

“That we could,” he agreed as he slid her drink in front of her. “Maybe we should give them the boot and be friends with each other.”

“Sounds good. Would you like to dance after we finish our drinks?”

He grinned, replied, “That’s my line.”

Ginny laughed as they clinked glasses. “Well since we’re friends, you’ll forgive me, won’t you?”

“Maybe after a few dances.”

Ginny sipped her drink. “This is good.”

“Can we get two more rickeys over here?” Evelyn called and the bartender nodded.

Ginny frowned. “We said one drink, Ev. We’ve gotta work in the morning.”

“ _You_ said one drink. I didn’t say one way or the other,” Evelyn replied as she finished her drink. The bartender appeared on cue with her second. “Besides, we’ve got the most respectable escorts in the world: decorated U.S. Airmen.”

Ginny smiled at Mike, replied, “I suppose.”

They moved to a small table and Ginny finished her first drink then started on her second, asking Mike, “So where y’all from?”

Evelyn laughed, teased, “Uh-oh, the gin’s got her drawling!”

“Oh hush,” Ginny replied then told Mike, “She likes to act like she’s so high class cause she’s from Atlanta and I grew up on the bayou, but she’s just as country.”

Mike smiled. “I grew up in Nebraska. Me and Blip were born and raised in the corn fields.”

She grinned, replied, “I love your accent.”

Mike grinned, told her, “I don’t have an accent.”

Ginny nodded, insisting, “Yes you do. It’s just not as pretty as mine.”

“Well now I’m hurt.”

Ginny laughed more, her hand dropping onto his on the table. “You’ll forgive me, won’t you?”

“Forever if I can get a smile like that,” he replied with a grin.

Ginny grinned, looking around the club until her eyes fell on Evelyn. She frowned. “I thought you said this was a supper club. Nobody’s dancing.”

“Well why don’t you go start the party, Gin,” Evelyn dared.

Ginny leveled her friend with a challenging smile as she stood. “Think I won’t?”

Evelyn watched as she strutted to the band and got the bass player’s attention. She shook her head, told Blip, “Well I’ll be damned. Ginny’s as shy as they come.”

“I imagine being friends with you does that to people,” he replied with a smile as the bass player began a thumping rhythm, grinning at Ginny like she’d promised him something, the drummer quickly joining in as Ginny walked a few feet away. Her winding started slowly, keeping time with the drummer until the bass player kicked up the rhythm. Ginny tossed him a smile, nodded as if he’d challenged her, and her hips picked up their pace. She took hold of her skirt, pulling it up above her knees as her hair fell loose from its twist.

Evelyn grinned at Blip. “That girl’s gotten to be too much like me.”

“As if the world needed another you,” he replied with a shake of his head.

Evelyn laughed as she stood. “Well, duty calls.”

She quickly joined her friend on the dance floor and two men quickly joined them. Mike frowned at Blip. “I believe duty calls.”

“Right behind you.”

They walked over, cutting the two lower ranking men off before they reached Ginny and Evelyn. Mike smirked, asked them, “Y’all don’t mind if we cut in, do you?”

The men, appearing no older than 18 and unmatched in size, shook their heads, turning instead to head for two other women at a table on the other side of the club. Ginny smiled, offering her hand which Mike took with a smile. She teased, “Took you long enough.”

“Well I don’t know if you’ve ever seen you dance, but it’s really something to see,” he replied, his free hand finding the small of her back to pull her closer. “How do you make your hips do that?”

“It’s easy.” She pressed closer to him. “Feel that?”

“Yeah,” Mike replied, realizing his brain was rapidly losing its monopoly on his blood flow.

“Then do it.”

“I’d rather not.” He smiled. “I think you’re doing enough for both of us.”

“I haven’t seen Mike smile like that since he proposed to Rachel,” Blip replied as he and Evelyn danced beside them.

Evelyn’s smile quickly disappeared, a scowl pinching her features. “He’s _engaged_?”

“Not anymore. Right after we shipped out, she took up with some colorblind peckerwood who got booted out of basic training.”

“Oh.” Evelyn’s expression relaxed and she shrugged. “Well it’s just as well. Ginny was engaged too before she came over. His spine’s crooked as a question mark so he couldn’t enlist either, gave her an ultimatum about coming over here or marrying him.”

Mike nodded, replied, “At least I won’t need to lie to get him out of the bunk once in a while.”

“Something tells me he’ll have a lot less time to spend with you after tonight.” Evelyn smiled.

Blip shook his head. “Nah. Mike’s been going on for months about how he’s not gonna get serious about any more girls.”

“That looks pretty serious to me.” Evelyn nodded over his shoulder and Blip turned, his eyebrows raising at the sight of Mike and Ginny kissing, their dance forgotten.

Blip shrugged. “Well I have been telling him it wouldn’t kill him to have a little fun.”

“That’s way more than a little fun, Blip. He’s gonna sleep with my friend,” Evelyn replied.

“No he’s—”

Mike and Ginny approached and stopped their conversation. Mike announced, “We’re going for a walk. Y’all wanna join us?”

Blip almost consented but Mike gave him a pointed look and he shook his head. “We’re gonna gave another drink.”

“I wouldn’t mind a walk,” Evelyn interjected.

“You’re wearing those shoes that pinch your feet, Ev,” Ginny pointed out, her eyes wide.

Evelyn smirked, replied, “I guess we can have another drink then. These shoes are starting to hurt.”

“Well goodnight,” Mike replied, nodding at Evelyn and smiling. “It was nice to meet you.”

Blip offered his hand and Mike shook it, grasping the hastily passed package. “Safety first, last, and always, captain.”

“Same to you too, lieutenant,” Mike replied with a smile before he turned to Ginny, asked, “Ready?”

Ginny nodded and they left the club, their fingers intertwined as they walked down the quiet sidewalk. Ginny asked, “So when’s your tour up?”

“Two months,” Mike replied. “You?”

“Same. Are you going home?”

Mike shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s so nice over here, and American money goes farther than I ever thought. Me and Sanders have been talking about hanging around for a while.”

“I wouldn’t mind staying behind. It’s so much easier to be here than Alabama.”

“I might go back to Italy in the summer.”

“I haven’t been but some of the girls who transferred rave about the food.”

Mike nodded. “Oh if you wanna eat good, that’s definitely the place to do it. But no beach is prettier than the Caribbean. I saw it when we were flying over and it’s like a postcard. The sand’s so white it could be snow, and the water’s clearer than anything I’ve ever seen.”

“So it beats Nebraska by a country mile?”

“By two at least,” he replied. “I wouldn’t mind setting up there either. Anywhere’s sounding better than home right about now.”

“I hear that. Jim Crow’s got everything shot to hell.”

“I just can’t believe being in a different country makes all the difference. I can walk down the street holding your hand and nobody cares. Back home we’d be—”

“Locked up before Jesus got the news.” Ginny sighed. “I might not ever go back.”

“You’re welcome on the beach with me anytime.”

Ginny laughed, squeezed his hand. “How about we have at least one dinner before we go running off to the islands?”

“We can have dinner now if you’re hungry,” he offered.

Ginny shook her head. “Too late. I’ll be up all night.”

Mike smiled. “Maybe that’s the plan.”

Ginny smiled back. “Well I’d like to do more than walk all night, Captain Lawson.”

Twenty minutes later, they were checking into a little hotel owned by a stooped-over half-deaf man and his large wife. Ginny's heart hammered as they climbed the stairs to their second floor room. The room was small with a large bed. There was a rickety wooden table and chair, and a little dresser below a clock that ticked loudly. Mike opened the door and allowed Ginny to enter first. When he closed the door behind him, he was surprised by her crashing her lips into his, pushing him back into the door.

"I was going to ask if you wanted this," Mike said between her feverish kisses, "but that seems unnecessary."

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything as much as I want this," Ginny replied, grinding her hips into his. Mike took hold of her small waist and began walking them backwards toward the bed. The backs of Ginny's legs hit the bed and she sat down then lay back, pulling him on top of her. Their clothes were disposed of in what seemed like seconds, leaving them both naked and panting. They stared at each other longingly. It was their first and quite possible their last night together.

Mike's calloused fingertips caressed her silky bare flesh, loving every inch of her. He sucked on her taut nipples like a starving man, enjoying the way her body trembled beneath him. He left leopard spot-like marks everywhere his mouth touched. She would have balked at Trevor leaving marks on her, always having thought them tacky and tawdry, but Mike's mouth felt so good on her flesh. Ginny knotted her fingers in his unruly curls, pulling her knees back and opening herself to him. He was surprised and exhilarated to find her center wet and hot. He groaned at the ease of slipping two fingers inside her, making her hips buck beneath him.

"Mike, please… I can't wait any more," she cried when he rubbed her bundle of nerves between his thumb and forefinger. She had never been so excited or wanted a man so much. She had never felt the need that was pulsing through her body. Placing a sweet kiss on her lips, he slipped off the bed and retrieved a condom from his pants pocket. He rolled it on then climbed back into bed with her. They both gasped at the feeling of him pressing against her entrance. Ginny's eyes rolled back as he pushed inside her eager heat. Her hips rocked as her back arched. She let out a breathless little "ah!" and her head fell back as he thrust into her hard. He liked that noise. He wanted to hear more of that noise. Focusing on that spot, he found a driving rhythm, enjoying those breathless little "ah's."

"Oh God, Gin…" he groaned, his lips on the curve of her jaw. Ginny's fingers knotted in his hair, tugging on it gently. Her legs snaked around his waist, pulling him deeper into her warmth. Their pace was quick but powerful, making the headboard bang against the wall rhythmically. Were it not for the thudding headboard, her cries could only have meant bloody murder. Mike bit into her supple flesh and pushed her knees back to her chest so he could pound her senseless, spurred on by her high-pitched cries.

Ginny felt her orgasm building deep in her core. Her whole body trembled in anticipation of the impending explosion. She had never known herself to be a screamer but she could hear herself calling his name as she rocketed toward oblivion. Mike lay atop her, his arms hooked underneath her body, tugging gently on her hair. His warm breath brought goose bumps to her neck as he groaned her name against her skin. She bit his earlobe and he groaned, his nails making little crescent moons on her hips. He had been with his share of women but none of them came close to feeling like Ginny. He could tell she was inexperienced but the way her body reacted to his touch drove him wild. He hammered her without mercy, so close to the edge. They exploded simultaneously. Ginny bit his shoulder to keep from screeching. Mike let out a strangled groan as he reached his peak. They lay entangled for what seemed like hours, waiting for their pulses and breathing to return to normal.

When he was sure his legs would carry him, Mike got up and removed the condom, tossing it into the garbage, then slipped on his boxers. He went to his pants to get a cigarette. He found a book of matches in the nightstand next to the bed then cracked the dirty window a bit before climbing back into the bed and lighting up. Ginny went to the bathroom a moment later and Mike finally had the opportunity to look at her body in all its glory upon her return.

“Do you see my panties anywhere?” she asked as looked through their pile of clothes.

“There they are.” Mike pointed to the dresser where her pink panties lay in a heap.

She pulled them back on then went to work searching for her bra. Mike watched her for a moment, committing every inch of bronze flesh to memory. He would never forget every magnificent curve, the freckles on her back, the little half-moon birthmark on her left shoulder. “Come back to bed.”

Ginny rejoined him in bed, laying between his legs and leaning her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her shoulder, offering her his cigarette. Ginny wasn't much of a smoker, unlike most nurses, but she took it anyway and took a drag off it. She exhaled a plume of smoke then took another long drag, the heady smoke making her eyes heavy. She held the cigarette to his lips, shifting so she could look at him. Mike's hands held her breasts as he leaned down to take a pull off the cigarette.

"I've never done anything like this before," she admitted quietly.

"Me either." His fingers absently played with her nipples, still hard from the chilly room, sending little tremors through her body. "What's your favorite color?"

Ginny looked up at him. "What?"

"I figure if I’m gonna whisk you away to the beach I should know all those silly things about you: your favorite color, your favorite food, how old you were when you had your first kiss; all those random things you learn from spending too much time with someone," he replied.

Ginny smiled, her hand absently caressing his stubbled chin as he held the cigarette to her lips. "Well, my favorite color is yellow, and my favorite food is French fries. I could eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I was 11 when I had my first kiss. What about you?"

"My favorite color is green I think. Maybe blue. My favorite food is steak. Medium rare. Always. I was 8 when I had my first kiss," he answered. "When's your birthday?"

"January 31st. When's yours?"

"September 1st.”

"You and this skin I've never seen skin so beautiful. It's like you've been kissed by the sun. And it's so soft," he replied, running his hands down her back. He rolled her onto her back, rolling onto his side and looking down at her adoringly. She couldn't remember Trevor ever looking at her that way. He took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking like a starving man. He scooted down to plant wet kisses on her stomach then her thighs. He kissed down to her ankles then back up. Ginny sat up on her elbows, watching him pepper feather-soft kisses on the insides of her thighs. When he reached their apex, she shuddered at his warm breath on her sensitive skin. Her elbows lost the ability to support her when his mouth made contact. She pulled her knees back, opening herself, and desperately grabbed hold of his curls.

"Oh God, Mike," she whimpered. He licked her bundle of nerves and moaned appreciatively when her hips bucked. He repeated the gesture over and over until she was screaming bloody murder and tugging on his curls frantically. When her screams turned into breathless mewls and pleas, he knew she was close. He had to hold her thighs apart to keep her from suffocating him when he slipped his tongue inside her. She arched her back, trying to get away and push closer at the same time. When she erupted, he lapped up her sweet nectar.

"So sweet," he murmured as he moved to spoon her. He smiled against her neck. "Like brown sugar. Can I call you that?"

She giggled and replied, "I suppose, as long as there's no one around to hear you."

He smiled, planting kisses on her neck as he pulled her right leg over his, moving to align their cores. "Oh there won't be. I'm never letting you out of this bed."

**Author's Note:**

> I work for comments XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
